Jealousy
by NikiD1233
Summary: Jason is jealous of Percy Jackson, but how will it turn out?\ I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned here, they are from the wonderful works of Rick Riordan! Hope you like it! Please review anything you think! Thank you for reading! :
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfiction! Hope you like it!**

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or anything else in this fanfiction. This is a fanfiction, and that is all it is. All the characters used in this are from the wonderful works of Rick Riordan, and I claim no ownership.**

* * *

****Jealousy coursed through my veins. I couldn't help it. I was jealous of Percy Jackson. Everybody was ignoring me, Jason Grace; they were in a crowd around Percy. It was like Percy was the spitting image of bravery, success, and loyalty.

Percy was the son of Poseidon, he retrieved Zeus' (my dad's) master lightning bolt, killed the Minotaur TWICE, killed a Fury, defeated Procrustes, killed Medusa, defeated the Nemean Lion, fought the Hydra, fought the Eurythian Boar, fought the Hydra, held the sky, navigated the Labyrinth, entered and left the Underworld alive more than once, defeated Alcyoneous, fought Atlas, defeated Hyperion, defeated Ares, defeated Kronos, saved Olympus, and has done a more. All I've done is kill the Trojan sea monster, defeat Porphyrion, defeat the titan Krios, help topple Kronos' black throne, and I was the son of Zeus.

Percy was telling a story about one of his many adventures, and everybody cracked up around him. It was hard. Chiron stood next to Percy, looking down at him proudly. Annabeth was smiling, holding Percy's hand. Grover stood right behind Annabeth, in the reserved spot for the best friend. Reyna stood next to Percy on the opposite side of Annabeth, with the look in her eye that used to be reserved for me. Leo completely ditched me, and now idolized Percy, and stood right next to Grover. Even Piper was starting to ignore me! Everybody else from the camps was just listening to Percy, hanging on his every word. Percy was the leader of this quest, without a doubt. It was like I never existed.

I remember how Percy and I met. We landed in Camp Jupiter, and he was there, wearing the cape of a Praetor, MY cape, and he smiled kindly at us. He had some private moments with Annabeth, and gave Grover a hug. Then he turned to me, Piper, and Leo. Leo stepped up first, more eager than I've ever seen him. Piper went second, you could see she was starting to like Percy more than she should and she was trying to hold back. Then he turned to me. His sea-green eyes were kind and happy. He had about two inches on me. I smiled, and right when I was about to introduce myself, he said, "You must be Jason. I'm Percy. It's great to finally meet you." It was a small little instinct, introducing myself to somebody before they introduced themselves; I guess it was because I was a natural leader. But so was Percy. He showed other signs of being a leader too, took my spot before I could even star what I wanted to. It made me like him less and less.

Percy looked up, smiled, and waved me over, like he wanted me to join in and watch his glory. No. I would never do that, and before I knew what I was doing, I took my gladius, and charged at Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV:

Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and I were all laughing. Everybody was talking about my adventures, as well as Jason's. Leo said the only weapon he used was a hammer, and we all laughed. Leo and Piper were talking about the quest they were on with Jason, and Annabeth was talking about our quests, with me butting in every once in a while. Everybody was having a good time, except Jason. I invited Jason over, but he just glared at me, his body got tense. Then, Jason was charging at me. I didn't think about anything else, all I did was uncap Riptide and block. Jason and I fought. He was pretty good, honestly. I liked Jason; I thought he was pretty cool. I thought we could turn out as pretty good friends, but now I saw Jason had other ideas. Jason and I continued on, lunging, blocking, the works. Jason got a panicked look in his eyes. He didn't know that, according to Chiron, I was the best swordsman in three hundred year. Jason kept lunging though, I blocked, I parried, he blocked just in time, and then I lunged, but this time with the intention to disarm him. Jason's gladius clattered to the floor. He looked down, gaping at it. Then everybody looked at me. Nobody else could disarm Jason. Then he glared at me.

"How do you do it, Mr. Perfect?"

"I'm very far from perfect, Jason." I said, looking him dead in the eyes

Then Jason looked around, he relaxed a little, and then looked me in the eyes. His eyes became ice chips.

I turned to everybody around us.

"Be right back everybody, Jason and I need to have a quick talk." I said.

Most people nodded. Others muttered, wishing they could be there, hoping another fight would break out.

"Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, Hazel, Leo, and Frank; please come with us." I said, and they understood why I chose them, they knew me and Jason the best.

The eight of us walked to the arena. I thought back to when I met Jason. I introduced myself first, right when he was starting to open his mouth. Well we're both leaders, so it might've annoyed him. Then how I made the announcements, stating how my friends weren't a threat. I invited him to talk, but he didn't have much to say, I covered most of it. I could tell that annoyed him by the way is blue eyes sparked like electricity, so much like Thalia's did when she was angry. Then his friends…. Oh now I understood. It seemed to him like I was taking over, and his friends were forgetting about him. But that was the problem. While we were all laughing, everybody from Camp Half-Blood was filling me in, saying how much they missed me, and cracked a joke. Leo and Piper were talking about their quest, and how great Jason was. Then Annabeth started talking about some of our quests, and I put in details or cracked a joke. The Hazel, Frank and I started talking about our quest, and I was trying to make everybody stop freaking out about me breaking the glacier, Jason thought they were ignoring him. Oh no…. Jason had misunderstood

When we got to the arena, Jason and I started talking.

"I'm sorry." we said at the same time, in front of the six people we brought with us.

Everybody around us looked confused, except for Annabeth. Wise Girl had her thinking face on. Jason and I looked to each other and nodded. We both had to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's's POV:

"And it was just a big misunderstanding." Percy and I finished in unison.

Our friends understood. I was embarrassed though. How could I think that? That my friends just forgot about me. It was kind of funny in a messed up way... Percy and I looked at eachother and bursted out laughing. Obviously we were thinking the same thing. I had a feeling that I would still be jealous of Percy in some ways, but that we would also end up good friend.

Percy's POV:

I think Jason and I will be good friends after all this. There might still be that hint of jealousy, but that's normal. This mess is fixed, and I have a new friend. We all walked out of the arena, smiling, and laughing becaise I tripped. The campers looked at us confused, but that was fine. Because we were one big crazy demigod bunch.

* * *

Really sorry for not updating, and for sucky ending. I just lost inspiration. Really sorry. If I have an idea for a better ending, I'll fix it. Really sorry!


End file.
